Avenger (Demon King Nobunaga)
|-|Oda Nobunaga= |-|Oda Kipposhi= |-|Demon King Nobunaga= Summary Avenger is an Avenger-Class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as ally servant in the GUDAGUDA Final Honnoji event. Avenger's true name is Oda Nobunaga, though in truth she's much more than that. She is an amalgamation of every single Nobunaga across the past, present and future, with her various forms reflecting that. Her initial form is similar to the Archer version summoned in Chaldea, before changing to Oda Kipposhi, a male form representing her time as the Fool of Owari. Finally, she becomes Demon King Nobunaga, the embodiment of the world's fear, hatred and reverence of her. Nobunaga's philosophy was that humanity should rely on itself and not the whims of the divine, which transforms her into the true Demon King of the Sixth Heaven and the ultimate destroyer of all Shinto gods and Buddhas. Even with this power, she is more akin to "the Nobunaga furthest from reality and closest to the abyss", rather than "the strongest Nobunaga", the human-shaped flame that burns brightly on the other side. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. 2-A with Papiyas Metamorphosis ･ Demon King of a Billion Worlds | Likely 2-A Name: Avenger, Oda Nobunaga, Oda Kipposhi, Demon King Nobunaga Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Varies (Nobunaga and Demon King are female, Kipposhi is male) Age: Unknown Classification: Avenger-class Servant, Amalgamation of every Nobunaga Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Empowerment (Increases in power against those with high Divinity and/or Mystery), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Should be capable of using Demon King of the Sixth Heaven), Existence Erasure and Paralysis Inducement (Those who have high Divinity has hard time moving and maintaining their existence within her pocket dimension), Summoning (Should be able to summon swords and guns), Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Shapeshifting (Should be capable of turning herself taller or shorter, younger or older just like her Archer counterpart), Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed Izou), Multiple Personalities, Power Bestowal (Capable of giving other objects anti-divine flames), Abstract Existence (She is the materialization of the concept of Nobunaga, past, present and future), Social Influencing (Should be capable of using Charisma just like her Archer counterpart), Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her power by burning herself), Rage Power, Possible Acausality (Type 2), Servant Physiology, Resistance to Curse Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3; Should be capable of resisting mud of the Grail due to being antihero), Limited Resistance to Memory Manipulation with Oblivion Correction Attack Potency: Island level (As an aggregation of every Nobunaga from the past, present and future, she's much stronger than her Archer and Berserker selves). Multiverse level+ with Papiyas Metamorphosis ･ Demon King of a Billion Worlds (Capable of burning away any Shinto god or Buddha, including Amaterasu and Saver. Allows her to surpass the true Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Mara) | Likely Multiverse level+ (Capable of matching Maxwell's Demon, which threatens even Buddhas, making her likely comparable to Saver and Kiara) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) | Likely Massively FTL+ (Likely comparable to Bhuddas) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (At least as strong as Artoria) | Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Likely Multiversal+ (Damaged Maxwell's Demon) Durability: Island level | Likely Multiverse level+ (Managed to take hits from Maxwell's Demon) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana). Limitless with Self-Replenishment Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with fire attacks, far higher with Papiyas Metamorphosis ･ Demon King of a Billion Worlds. Standard Equipment: Her Demon King Sword, a collection of all the swords she has ever gathered. Intelligence: Nobunaga is an excellent fighter and leader, being almost able to reunite all of Japan during the Sengoku Period. She is intelligent enough to never be assassinated as stated by her little brother Nobukatsu. Being the amalgamation of all Nobunaga, she has the intelligence and experience of all version of herself, past, present and future. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in spirit form. Nobunaga's existence is extremely unstable, and as such her Noble Phantasm can only manifest briefly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Papiyas Metamorphosis ･ Demon King of a Billion Worlds: Demon King Nobunaga's Noble Phantasm, representing her form as an anomaly surpassing the Sixth Demon King. By activating this Noble Phantasm, she transforms into the true demon king - the "Demon King of a Billion Worlds" - that destroys any Buddha. This is the final point of the crimson antihero "Demon King Nobunaga", who incinerates any Shinto god. However, because its appearance is virtually impossible in true history, its existence is very unstable, and she can only maintain it for brief periods of time. Class Skills Avenger: The signature class skill of Avengers, representing the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hatred of others and takes it onto themselves. Oblivion Correction: An Avenger never forgets, attacking from beyond oblivion with greater strength than other Servants, increasing the power of their blows whenever they strike an opponent's weak points. Demon King Nobunaga's rank in this skill is an extremely meager E, making its benefits very minimal. Self-Restoration (Mana): One of the class skills of the Avenger, allowing them to continuously replenish their mana until their task is completed. Personal Skills As if it Was a Dream: A skill reflecting Demon King Nobunaga's hollow existence. Due to being under constant assault by the World due to her power and nature, her existence and Saint Graph are extremely unstable. Demon King of the Sixth Heaven: A pseudo-variation of Innocent Monster, a skill that would distort someone due to the image they had in their life, deserved or not. Boasting an incredible EX rank, this skill demonstrates her existence as the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, different from the one that appears in Buddhist teachings. It's Inevitable: A double-edged sword type of skill that burns oneself in exchange for a powerful release of magic energy. While it increases Demon King Nobunaga's power, it also gradually burns her away. Key: Base | Powered by Maxwell Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fusions Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Leaders Category:Warlords Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Nasuverse Category:Playable Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Social Influencers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats